


We got no innocence (Мы больше не невинны)

by stanpool



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bob Newby Lives, Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanpool/pseuds/stanpool
Summary: Майк не в настроении для нотаций. Или для разговоров. И ему уж точно не нужна нянька!





	We got no innocence (Мы больше не невинны)

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: нецензурная лексика, пост-2 сезон, пост Майк/Уилл, Боб Ньюби уполз. Продолжение (приквел) к тексту No fun to hang around

 

_Alice Cooper — School’s Out_  
Aerosmith — Shame On You  
Aerosmith — What It Takes 

 

_Сан-Франциско, январь 1996_  
  
  


**[1]**

  
Майк кладет упаковку готового завтрака «Келлогс» с астронавтом на коробке в корзину и уже направляется в молочный отдел, когда едва не врезается в кого-то.  
  
Будь он умнее, то бежал бы со всех ног — если не до канадской границы, то хотя бы к кассе или к выходу. Потому что первое правило, когда встречаешь возникшую ниоткуда девушку, — жди беды.   
  
Но Майк не привык отступать или полагаться на интуицию, даже если та орет на него благим матом.  
  
— Прос... — начинает он и резко замолкает.  
  
У «беды» волнистые рыжие волосы, губы сжаты в тонкую линию, и оттого, как ее взгляд буквально прожигает в Майке дыру, в голове моментально возникает образ Циклопа — не Джин Грей.  
  
— Ч-черт, — выдыхает Майк, жалея, что и он — не Ртуть.  
  
По его мнению, давно пора принять закон, который бы признавал такие совпадения плевком вселенной с выплатой пострадавшему компенсации.  
  
— Если я черт, то ты — сущий дьявол, — не теряя времени, набрасывается Макс.  
  
Мгновение Майк выглядит удивленно. И не потому, что не ожидал таких слов — напротив, реакция Макс вполне предсказуема. Просто он надеялся, что Лукас прочел ей «Маугли» перед отъездом в Ди-Си. Майк надеялся на поддержку. Или что его оставят, нахрен, в покое.  
  
Видимо, он ошибся.   
  
— Как бы мне ни хотелось отстоять свою честь, — наконец говорит Майк, — а это не так... Супермаркет — не самое подходящее место для разборок.  
  
Макс подходит вплотную и тычет пальцем ему в грудь. Она выглядит угрожающе, хотя даже на каблуках ниже Майка на полголовы.  
  
— Ладно. Встретимся у выхода, Уилер, — цедит Макс, а затем отворачивается и уходит под громыхание колесиков тележки по полу.   
  
Майк остается на месте — стоит, как истукан, растерянно пялясь впереди себя. С хлопьями и яйцами в корзине — а в списке еще полдюжины продуктов, которые только предстоит найти.  
  
—  _Ладно_ , — передразнивает он голос Макс, затем вздыхает и толкает тележку вперед. — За дело.  
  
Ему стоит поторопиться, если он хочет закончить с покупками в этом столетии. И с Макс — в следующем.  
  
  


**[2]**

  
Он успевает обдумать сразу несколько вариантов «отхода», но в конце концов совесть берет свое, и Майк лишь улыбается продавцу за кассой. Угрюмый вид, который так легко прощался ему в детстве, сейчас вызвал бы недоумение. Майку это не нужно.   
  
— Как ты меня нашла? — без прелюдий говорит он, заметив хрупкий силуэт Макс возле урны для окурков в паре шагов от магазина.   
  
Из-за бумажных пакетов в руках Майк словно выглядывает из биоразлагаемого форда. Это придает уверенности, приносит чувство безопасности, хотя и не должно. Он вдруг осознает, что все, чего он хочет — закрыться в квартире с недельным запасом «Эггос».  
  
— Твоя соседка, — отвечает она, поворачиваясь и выдыхая дым ему в лицо, усмехаясь. — Плюс, ты всегда ходишь в одни и те же места. Ничего сложного.  
  
— Но я мог пойти в любой другой! — выпаливает Майк, прекрасно зная, что спорит ради спора.  
  
Конечно, ни в какой другой супермаркет он бы не пошел. Майк живет в Сан-Франциско больше года и до сих пор не был в Алькатрасе. Даже не катался на канатном трамвае.  
  
— Ты?! — не скрывая сарказма в голосе, спрашивает Макс. Работа в прокуратуре придала ей лоска — и все же осталось в ней что-то ребяческое. — Ты — раб своих привычек, Майк. И твой внешний вид говорит сам за себя.  
  
Глупость, конечно. Он всего-то не был в душе с пятницы, а на вполне приличном, пускай и растянутом свитере пятна краски и следы от разбавителя видны, только если знаешь, где искать.   
  
— И это по-прежнему не объясняет, зачем ты здесь. В смысле, в Сан-Франциско? Уже успела выбесить начальство?  
  
Не то чтобы Майк и правда так считал, но прямо сейчас он не в настроении для нотаций. Или для разговоров. Особенно с Макс.  
  
И ему уж точно не нужна нянька!  
  
— Пересмотрел «Назад в будущее» и превратился в пятилетку? Я здесь, чтобы тебя проведать.  
  
Майк не затрудняет себя ответом и прибавляет шаг. Хватает и того, что Макс решила подкараулить его в магазине.  
  
— И по работе, — раздается позади него.  
  
Действительно, зачем понимать намеки, когда можно доставать его и дальше, увязавшись следом?  
  
— Верховный суд штата в Сан-Франциско, — ядовито напоминает она. — Не в Эл-Эй.  
  
— И? Мы не друзья.  
  
— Конечно, друзья! — вспыхивает Макс.   
  
Их разговор напоминает танцы на раскаленных углях, но что бесит Майка больше всего — чувство неотвратимости. Даже зная, чем это грозит, он не просит Макс заткнуться. Майк лишь громко думает. И внутренний крик «Не лезь не в свое дело!» остается неуслышанным.  
  
— Но ты же должен вести себя как уязвленный говнюк, да?! Ясно, почему...  
  
— Почему — что?  
  
Макс красноречиво отводит глаза, и все становится понятно. Майк коротко смеется.  
  
— Ну еще бы!  
  
Он не хотел выходить из себя посреди улицы. Или орать, привлекая внимание случайных прохожих, но это уже слишком. Майк, блин, в бешенстве.  
  
— Что молчишь? Давай! Выкладывай!  
  
— И еще забрать вещи Уилла.  
  
— Блядь, — выдыхает Майк, словно страшный секрет. Или признание. Или чистое, ничем не замутненное бессилие.  
  
Потому что впервые с момента их разрыва Майку хочется сделать что-то безумное.  
  
Для того, кто прошел Изнанку, победил Свежевателя разума и совершил каминг-аут в шестнадцать, живя не где-нибудь на западном побережье, а в чертовом Хокинсе, Уилл ведет себя как трус. И как последняя скотина.  
  
  


**[3]**

  
Зайдя домой, Майк быстро снимает куртку и, бросив пакеты на стойку, баррикадируется в туалете. Макс не принимает его побег близко к сердцу — да и с чего бы, раз он вообще ее впустил — и остается на кухне.   
  
Ему просто нужно успокоиться, прийти в себя. Даже если Майка уже достало постоянное пережевывание, переваривание, разбор полетов.   
  
Стоило давно понять: родительский пример семейной жизни скорее норма, чем исключение. И если тринадцатилетнему Майку было еще позволительно страдать от всякой фигни, то взрослому Майку томиться в любовных муках некогда и глупо.  
  
И все же в первые дни он ждал, что вот-вот раздастся звонок в дверь, и Уилл объявится на пороге. Майк не сомневался, что когда число перешагнет за тринадцатое — с разрастающейся гидрой проблем будет покончено. Уилл одумается, а Майк убедит его остаться, восстановить сожженные мосты.  
  
— Соберешься топиться — предупреди сейчас. Чтобы я успела вызвать сантехника, — серьезно предупреждает Макс.   
  
— Ха-ха.  
  
До ее приезда Майк не слышал о Уилле ни слова. Он не приезжал забрать вещи, не отвечал на звонки. Джойс о жизни сына в Эл-Эй хранила молчание, Лукас отказался помочь, Дастин не хотел вставать ни на чью сторону, а коллеги Уилла в Pixar, если и знали о Майке, то были сплошь надменными говнюками, не стоящими его времени. Не только Майка, но и Уилла. Не то чтобы в этом, как и во многом другом, он имел право голоса.  
  
Покинув свое временное убежище, Майк чувствовал, что желания разговаривать с Макс не прибавилось. По-хорошему, ему бы указать ей на дверь. И не мучиться.  
  
Его страдания должны были закончиться еще тогда, в ноябре, когда он из кожи вон лез, чтобы собрать паззл своей жизни в Сан-Франциско заново, впахивая по четырнадцать часов в сутки и отказываясь от вечеринки по случаю переезда вот уже пять месяцев как.   
  
Коллектив НАСА, в общем, нравился ему именно потому, что люди там были увлечены работой. И не нравился, когда они хотели показаться общительнее, чем на самом деле. Как с этой дурацкой вечеринкой или попыткой завязать разговор о «Звездных войнах» в столовой. Словно Майк и впрямь производил впечатление человека, который бы предпочел фильмы Джорджа Лукаса «Звездному пути».  
  
Или в декабре, когда он вручил второй билет на премьеру «Джуманджи» случайному подростку, потому что Уилл так и не пришел.  
  
Или на Рождество, когда у Майка был проверенный, пускай и болезненный шанс узнать, с кем и как теперь коротает дни Уилл — и окончательно успокоиться. Впрочем, всерьез он этот вариант не рассматривал. Даже тот факт, что Майк не умел готовить и не завел друзей в новом месте, не заставил бы его заявиться в дом Байерсов, где собрались обе семьи.   
  
Поэтому Майк довольствовался сводкой новостей от Оди: « _Пришел один. Про тебя не говорил. Все тебя ждали. Бобу пришлось отвести Джойс от стола, чтобы успокоить. Стив тоже здесь. Они с Джонатаном и Нэнс вышли на улицу прогуляться. Сказала Карен, чтобы она проследила за Нэнс. Беременным нельзя простужаться. Оказывается, она была не в курсе. Прости, Майк. В остальном все хорошо. Дастин попросил поднять его кружку с эгг-ногом, но взамен я подняла его. Хоппер — единственный, кто причитал и не смеялся. Твой отец весь вечер проспал в кресле возле рождественской елки. Холли передает привет и говорит, что ты — мудило_ ».  
  
Тогда ему казалось, что он избегает ненужного внимания и расспросов — а еще Уилла и связанных с их встречей проблем, — но Майк ошибся в расчетах. Уилл воспринял его выходку близко к сердцу, Нэнси, Холли и мама обиделись, Джойс теперь говорила с ним вежливо, но подчеркнуто сухо, и прямо сейчас Майку приходилось мириться с Макс на своей кухне.   
  
Радовало только одно: ей этот визит приносит не больше удовольствия, чем ему.  
  
  


**[4]**

  
Она даже не интересуется, будет ли он чай, с сахаром или без — просто ставит перед ним чашку, когда Майк обессиленно опускается на стул.   
  
— Что скажешь? — как-то уж слишком ровно спрашивает Макс, глянув на него.  
  
— Чай у тебя, — он делает глоток, обжигается и отпивает снова, — не лучше характера.  
  
— Огрызаешься — значит, все в порядке.  
  
— Ни хрена, — злясь, цедит Майк, — это не значит.  
  
Он еще некоторое время молчит — они оба молчат, — прежде чем сказать:  
  
— Уилл не хочет меня видеть?  
  
И это, конечно, не новость и не вопрос — факт, основанный на наблюдениях. На почти трех месяцах глухой стены молчания. Но осознавать такое, и не перед кем-то, а перед Макс, куда болезненнее, чем Майк предполагал.  
  
— Да.  
  
— И почему сейчас? Может, я отдал его вещи на благотворительность.  
  
— Ты бы так не поступил.  
  
— Поступил.  
  
— Я в этом сомневаюсь. Особенно, если учесть, с каким трудом ты расставался со своими детскими игрушками.  
  
— Как... — Уилл! Или, что вероятнее, Лукас. Вот же предатель. — Вот именно. Это было в детстве.  
  
Макс фыркает. И Майк не знает, зачем он вообще начал препираться. Почему они всегда спорят? Почему он может только на повышенных тонах?   
  
Он не смеется, но издает похожий на смешок звук. Макс может признать за собой победу, если ей так уж хочется.   
  
Вместо этого она признается в другом — в том, что Майк не готов и не желает слышать:  
  
— Уилл попросил заехать, если я буду в городе. По-моему, ты частенько вел себя с ним как козел, но Уилл все отрицает. И он по-прежнему о тебе заботится.  
  
— Его забота на расстоянии очень трогательна, — и это самое правдивое, что может выжать из себя Майк.  
  
— Он считает, что вам лучше порознь. По крайней мере, пока все не уляжется.  
  
Теперь уже фыркает Майк. Эти обтекаемые, пустые формулировки — самое мерзкое, без всякого шанса на «уляжется», что только может быть.  
  
— Чувства — не пыль.  
  
Макс отставляет чашку. С кофе — не чаем. Хотя кофе Майк не держит — может, нашла заначку Уилла на черный, мать его, день. Смотрит пристально, с грустью.  
  
— Пока вы не сможете вновь стать друзьями, — исправляется Макс.  
  
Майк давится чаем. Сильно. И Макс дергается, чтобы постучать ему по спине, но Майк трясет головой, всем телом.   
  
Он даже не успевает понять, когда кашель перерос в истерический смех.  
  
— Вещи, — сипит Майк, — в шкафу в гостевой комнате.   
  
Ему хочется добавить: «Уверен, копание в чужом грязном белье для тебя не ново». Но не стоит давать Макс еще больше поводов считать себя козлом. К тому же, одежда Уилла чистая, словно из рекламы «Тайд».   
  
Макс кладет пустую чашку в раковину, вздыхает и уходит.   
  
А через полчаса, когда в ушах Майка вовсю орет Aerosmith, стаскивает с него наушники и объявляет:  
  
— Ты причиняешь боль и себе, и ему.  
  
И, держа в руках большую коробку, исчезает за дверью. Оставляя Майка совершенно искренне не понимать: ебанная Калифорния сделала это с ними, или же они похерили все задолго до?  
  
Или херить было нечего? Потому что и не осталось ничего.

 


End file.
